Top Gear (BBC) With Ed,Edd,Eddy
by TheRainbowRanger
Summary: Didn't you read the title?


Edd,Ed, Eddy were sitting in a dark room on chairs with lights shining down on then.

''Hello and welcome to the first ever episode of Top Ed brought to you by the Peach Broadcasting Channel or PBC.'' Edd said.

'On this show we will stretch imagination pass its limits using all sorts of transportation.' Ed said.

''And the best part is some of these cars,bikes, are built by our selfs (and the staff).'' Eddy said.

''So let's put this show into Top Gear!'' The three shouted.

A montage of cars driving in a bunch of different terrains appeared. Then it was a clip of Ed,Edd, and Eddy riding bicycles while getting honked at by passing it showed a boat on fire with Eddy desperately trying to put it out. Another clip of the trio on a makeshift plane...that was also on it showed them driving makeshift snowmobiles down a mountain with Eddy turning in a way that covered Edd with snow. It then showed the three in a blank room with a button in front of them.

''Hey what does this thing do?'' Eddy then pushed the button.

''Eddy no!'' Edd said.

The button activated a rocket ship that was also in the room. The rocket ship burst through the roof and into the sky. The rocket ship then exploded making the parts fall down to earth. When they finally fell down the debris landed in a way that spelt out 'Top Ed'.

The Ed's were standing onto of a hill while it was snowing. Ed was dressed up as santa along with Eddy dressed up as a elf. Edd was dressed in his cold winter outfit.

''Hello. Today this morning I asked myself a question. How fast does Santa deliver all the present's?'' Edd said.

'So we have devised a race where santa and his little elf will compete against me to see who can deliver the presents in the fastest time.' Edd said. Edd the went over to a map.

''Here we are on top the biggest hill in grape valley (or falls which ever you prefer) we will race down the hill and head down to those houses at the bottom of the hill while delivering presents. Then we meet in the middle of the neighbor hood for our next challenge.'' Eddy said.

''I will by driving a car I made by myself!'' Edd said. He then got out of the way so everybody can see what Edd built. It was about the size of Eddy. It was sporty with a spoiler on the back of it. It was very metallic made out of steel from the junk yard. The color of the car was metallic blue. Double-D had attached snow tire's, and the car had a top.

''It has seat warmers too.'' Edd said.

''And me and Ed will by driving...this.'' Eddy said. Eddy turned around to show a big red sled with a sack of presents in it. In front of the sled were two cows,two goats,two pigs, and two chickens.

''Umm...we couldn't find any reindeer so we had to improvise...'' Ed said.

Rolf looked around his empty farm with no animals on it.

'' indeed.''

Edd was in his car (His presents were in the back and in the trunk) and Ed and Eddy were in the sled with a bag of toys with them. Jimmy walked in front of the two with a flag and then waved it.

''One...Two...Go!'' Jimmy said. Edd took off instantly heading down the hill.

''Ok mush!'' Ed said. The animals stood in place.

''Hey look a wolf!'' Eddy said. The animals then went crazy speeding down the hill.

Edd was diving at a slow pace. Edd turned to the camera in his car to speak.

''As you can see a bunch of wild animals simply can't beat a tool of high tech performance-"Edd looked outside to see Ed and Eddy making faces at him. Ed and Eddy then went farther down hill.

"What the hell?" Edd said. He then change the transition on his car and stomped his foot on the pedal. Edd, Ed and Eddy were neck to neck.

''I see the town Eddy!'' Ed said. The three have arrived at the end of the hill and in the town. Edd reached into the back of his car,grabbed a present, and got out of his car. Eddy did the same. Edd carefully put his present on the door step and walked back into his ran up to the door and knocked loudly. A little boy answered the door.

''Hello?''

''Here is your present kid.'' Eddy then shoved the present into the kids hands. Eddy then shut the door.

Later on in the race Eddy started to get more...anxious.

Eddy started grabbing presents and throwing them at the houses.

''Stop Eddy!'' Ed said. Eddy then grabbed Ed as he was holding a present.

"Screw you 'santa' I'M the one who is going to win this thing!" Eddy then grabbed Ed and threw him into a chimney.

Edd then turned to talk to his camera once more.

'See that?' Edd asked. He then picked up the camera to have it look out the window. The reader could see Eddy throwing presents like a mad man with the sled going all over the place.

'See? That right there is an idiot who is going to get him self kill-" The camera suddenly got all shaky and the car suddenly stopped.

"Oh shit." Edd said. Edd grabbed the camera and went outside. Edd has crashed into a Christmas tree in the middle of the town. The tree had fallen over and the lights went dead.

"Oh man I really screwed."

End of Part 1.


End file.
